the day before marriage
by Gonex96
Summary: Stein and Marie are getting married


'_What should I do?_' thought Stein. Marie was with him all the time and watched over him during his Work. "M-M-Marie can you make us some tea?" said Stein stuttering. "Ok I will make it." answered Marie. Stein felt like a burden was taking from him. After the Kishin was dead, Lord Death said that Marie should live with Stein if it wasn't a problem for her. The Professor tried to do his work as fast as he could do so that Marie doesn't make him nervous again. Before he was finished Marie returned with the teacups. "T-T-Thanks." said the Weapon-master. He tasted the tea and said" Sour. Can you get the sugar please?" "Sure." said Marie smiling and left. The Professor worked faster than he realised. When Marie returns he said "Finally I am finished. Thanks." After he added some sugar into his cup he drank it all down in one try. "Thanks for the tea. I will go for a walk for a while." said the Weapon-master "Okay take care." answered Marie. "Wait. I will go with you. Because you as a Weapon-master shouldn't go on a Walk alone." said Marie and drank all the tee down. "I can take care of myself because I am one of the best Weapon master on the DWMA." "I don't care. A Master shouldn't go without a Weapon. Even if you are the Master." said Marie with a smile. "But the whole city is full of weapons. If I am in trouble I just run to Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Chrona or even Spirit. So I shouldn't have any problems."  
"I really care about you so I will go with you. And so we don't need to complain." said Marie a little bit angry. '_Also I need to take care of him so that the madness won't take over him again._' thought Marie. "Okay. I give up. You can go with me." said Stein a little bit nervous. '_Shit. I wanted to go alone but now I can't go to get away from her. I need to relax but now that she goes with me... Shit._' "Now let's go. Wait, it is cold outside. Wait here for me until I get my coat. Do you also need a coat?" asked Marie. "No I don't need one but thanks for asking." answered the Weapon master. He waited one minute until Marie came back with a coat on. "Now we can go." said Marie and took the hand of Stein. He looked away so that Marie couldn't see his blushed face. They walked for 10 minutes and then Marie asked "Don't you want to smoke?" "No. I want to quit smoking." answered Stein "But why? I thought you loved smoking." said Marie while looking at him amazed. "Yeah I did but now I have room for something better to love. I can love a person which is very kind or something else." answered the Master and he notice that his head began to blush more. "Oh. This is really kind from you. I don't really know what I should think this act but it is a very kind of you." answered Marie "Yeah maybe but-" was the last thing Stein could say before he got attacked by something. Marie pushed Stein out of the way and got stabbed by a knife in the stomach. Stein got very angry and attacked the enemy barehanded. After the enemie was gone Stein rushed to Marie and looked at her wound. She could barely breath. "Stein... I am sorry that I didn't trust you... I am so sor-" said Marie but Stein stopped her by kissing her on the mouth. After this he said "You shouldn't speak because you are terebly bleeding. He carried her all the way back to the house. When they were at the house Marie kissed Stein and then he realised that she has soft lips. He put her into her bed and put her into a verry deep sleep. When she woke up she saw Stein sleeping next to her bed. She peted his head until he wake up. He had a big smile on his face when he saw her awake and alive. "You woke up. I am happy that you are alive. I missed you. I thought you were dead." said Stein coverd in tears. "How long was I gone?" asked Marie. "I don't want to say it to you. And I think you don't want to know it." answered Stein. "But I want to know it." "You were without a puls for one minute and you slepped for 3 weeks." answered Stein. "Now I know why I am hungry." said marie while she smiled. Both began to laught. "Lets get something to eat. What do you want?" asked Stein. "Does we have anything here?" asked Marie. "No I ate every thing but we can go somewhere to eat. Where do you want to go?" asked Stein "I don't realy care as long as I am with you." aswered Marie. "Ok then lets go to a pizzeria. If you are ok with that." "I am ok with it because like I said before I don't care where we are going as long as I am with you." said Marie. Stein helped Marie out of the bed and also helped her into new clothes. He looked away when Marie changed her underwear. "Let's go and eat." said Marie when she was fully dressed. "Your shoes." said the Weapon-master. "Oops. I totally forgot about them." said the Weapon. When they were finished with eating Stein said "Do you want to pay or should I?" Marie seemed to be in panic and looked for her money but the Master said "I was just joking. I'll pay. I am inviting you." "Oh thanks." answered Marie. After Stein paid the bill they left. On the way home Marie said "I had a strange dream. Do you want to hear it?" "Sure why not?" asked Stein. "Okay. I dreamed that we kissed. Isn't that strange?" answered Marie. "Actually this happened." said the Weapon-master embarrassed. They went the rest of the way covered in silent. When they arrived at Stein's home, he went to do his work. Before Marie went to bed she gave Stein a cup of tea and a cup of sugar. "I love you Stein. I love you very much." said Marie before she goes to bed. Stein was shocked and after his work he kissed Marie on the forehead and slipped in his own bed. When he woke up he realised that Marie slept in his bed. "I love you Stein" said Marie when she realised that Stein was awake "I love you too Marie." answered Stein. Then they kissed. "Will you marry me?" asked Stein. "Yes I will." answered Marie happily

3 years later

"I am so happy that we are married" said the pregnant Marie. "I'm also happy." said Stein and kissed her on the stomach and on the mouth.


End file.
